Evil To Some
by badskippy
Summary: An old friends come to visit - but is there more to this than just a social call?


**_EVIL TO SOME_**

* * *

**_"Well, evil to some is always good to others."  
― _**_Jane Austen, ____Emma_

* * *

As far as Tintin was concerned, it was a wonderful day all around. Archie surprised him with the suggestion of driving to Brussels for a day of fun. The weather could not have been more perfect; clear skies, warm breeze, and the sun like a sunflower. They took the convertible; the world was their ocean, the car their ship and Captain Archibald Haddock was at the helm. Tintin could imagine being first-mate as they sailed off on their adventure.

They stopped over for breakfast in a small town with a medieval town center. Visited museums in the city and had lunch at Tintin's favorite cafe. Even doing some shopping and looking at a new car was fun (Tintin loved the roadster but frankly, he didn't like the idea of the Archie spending that much money on him). Finally the long lazy drive back to Marlinspike Hall wrapped up the trip beautifully.

By the time they turned on to the estate, Tintin had closed his eyes and laid his head on Archie's shoulder.

"Looks like we have company, my boy," Archie said, "but I don't recognize the car."

Tintin looked and didn't recognize it either. It was parked to one side, so clearly it was someone intending to stay, not just pop in and out. As they stopped at the front doors, they both saw it was a rental.

"I wonder who it could be?" Tintin mused.

Archie suddenly grabbed Tintin's arm and stopped him from getting out. There was a look of panic on his face.

"You don't suppose that Bianca is here?!" Archie was almost beside himself.

Tintin laughed and patted Archie's hand as he said, "It can't be. I know for a fact that she just had an opening at La Scala the other night and she will be performing there for another month."

Archie exhaled, visibly relieved. Archie had disliked the woman almost from their first meeting but, Bianca being Bianca, never saw that. She thought him a charming rogue and how delightfully common he was. (From Bianca, that was high praise). Tintin had no issue with her but was always amused to see Archie's reactions and to play referee when the three of them were all in the same room.

"Well then, it can't be Cuthbert if Bianca is in Milan," Archie said. "And it doesn't look like either of our dozy detective's cars either."

"Not if it's rented."

"What about your friend Chang?"

"He just flew to Hong Kong," Tintin answered. "Could it be your friend Captain Chester?"

"He sailed for New York two days ago."

Both were at a loss.

"Well, we won't know sitting here," Tintin announced. "We have to go in sometime; we live here!" They both laughed and exited the car.

They had just grabbed their bundles from the trunk when the front door opened and Nestor greeted them.

"Welcome home, Master Haddock and Master Tintin," Nestor said as he advanced down the stairs to relieve them of their packages. "I trust you had an enjoyable outing?"

"It was wonderful, thank you, Nestor," Tintin answered.

"Who in blazes is here, Nestor?" Archie asked, cutting to the chase.

"Your pilot friend, sir." Nestor had a strange look on his face that Tintin could almost swear was disapproval. However it seemed to vanish was soon as Tintin blinked.

"Skut!" Tintin exclaimed.

"Yes, sir. He is in the great room."

Tintin jogged ahead and found the pilot sitting by the fireplace; a newspaper opened before him. As Tintin entered the room, Skut cast the paper aside and stood up to greet him.

"Hello little one," Skut said extending his hand.

"Skut! What a surprise!" Tintin ignored Skut's hand and gave the man a hug instead. "What brings you here?"

"Well, can't a man visit old friends?" Skut asked with a little laugh.

Piotr Skut was indeed an old friend and a good one as far as Tintin was concerned. Although they had gotten off on the wrong foot, (Skut had tried to destroy Archie and Tintin's boat and Tintin subsequently shot down Skut's plane), after they saved his life, Piotr became fast friends. Tintin always marveled at the turn of events, reminding himself that one cannot predict the future.

Skut looked as dashing as ever. Crisp pilot uniform and his hair neatly trimmed and combed. And of course, the ever-present eye patch. Tintin had always thought it made him look mysterious and masculine.

"Of course," Tintin said, "and we are glad you came. Aren't we Archie?"

"Yes," Archie replied, walking up behind them. "Always good to see friends."

Only a small smile curved Archie's mouth but Tintin thought he must be tired from the long road trip.

They engaged in small talk and Tintin was surprised that Skut was thinking of buying a home in Brussels.

"Oh, it would be great," Tintin said, "to have you so close. Wouldn't, it Archie?"

Yes," Archie answered, "great." Tintin watched Archie and noticed he looked tense. Tintin figured he needed something to eat and just then, Nestor announced that dinner would be ready in twenty minutes.

"Why don't we all go up and prepare for dinner?" Tintin suggested.

Skut agreed and guided Tintin out of the room while telling him of his latest adventures and escapades. Archie heard Tintin's laugh echo back at him. Walking over to the drink cart, he poured himself a double of Loch Lomond.

"Yes," Haddock whispered, looking at the glass in his hand, "let's prepare for dinner." He drained the glass.

The meal was delicious, and the wine flowed freely. Tintin and Skut continued their conversation, and they talked endlessly of his trips to Africa and the Middle East. He was flying some of the latest planes and seeing much of the world. Tintin was enthralled. Archie, on the other hand merely listened. Tintin worried as Archie became increasingly withdrawn as the night wore on, but he concluded that their trip to Brussels coupled with an unexpected visit was taxing him.

After dessert, they retired to the great room. Tintin relaxed, feeling that the evening was a great success. Archie, on the other hand, had retreated to his favorite chair and simply sat back as Tintin and Skut continued the conversation.

"You know," Skut said, "you haven't really told me what you're doing, Tintin. What about your reporting?"

"Oh, well," Tintin replied, "I have been doing editorials for _Le Soir_."

"Editorials?!" Skut seemed almost shocked. "That sounds so boring! What happened to the irrepressible young man that would go off at a moment's notice to places unknown? Don't you miss the adventures and the excitement?"

"Those days are behind me now," Tintin said with a laugh. "Besides, there is an excitement about getting the latest reports before others do and really getting to write my opinions about it. Truly, there is!" Tintin added the last when Szut gave him a disbelieving look.

"Well, I just don't think it's right." Skut drank the last of his wine. "A young vibrant man like you needs to be out there seeing the world! Not chained behind a desk or in some gloomy old house. Don't you agree, Haddock?"

Archie took a drink of Loch Lomond before answering, "Tintin can do whatever he wants; go where he wants. He isn't a prisoner here."

"Archie!" Tintin said, surprised. "I seriously doubt Skut meant I was a prisoner here! Gracious, what a thought!"

"My mistake." Archie finished his glass and set it down on the side table. "I think it's time for bed." He looked at Tintin.

"You do look tired, Archie," Tintin said. "Why don't you head up? I will be there in a bit." Archie just looked at him, his face unreadable.

"Of course," Archie replied. "I will leave you two alone, then."

They all stood and Tintin gave Archie a quick kiss on the cheek. Skut shook Haddock's hand.

"Good night, old man," Skut said. Archie returned a small smile and left the room as Skut sat back down.

Tintin stoked the fire before returning to the opposite end of the couch from Skut. They both sat for a minute or so before the silence was broken.

"So," Skut said, "you and Haddock."

Tintin just looked at him, not sure what response Skut wanted.

"How long have you been an item?"

"Officially, fairly recently. But you've known for years I had feelings for Archie. And come to find out, he had those same feelings all along."

"You told me that he didn't share those feelings."

"No, I told you I didn't _believe _he shared those feelings. There's a difference."

"Doesn't sound like much of a difference to me. I mean, he follows you around for years like an old dog and he doesn't have to courage to tell you how he feels?"

"You don't understand, we both were afraid of losing the friendship that we had. It wasn't that simple."

Skut shook his head.

"I'll accept that excuse from you, but not from Haddock. He is supposed to be the old salty sea dog and yet he's too afraid to open his mouth and tell you what you mean to him? You need someone who isn't."

Tintin took the point and sighed. "Piotr, don't do this. Not now."

"Why not now?" Skut demanded.

There was a time when Tintin had thought about more with Piotr Skut. What wasn't there to like about a dashing take-charge kind of guy? Most would admit that Skut was attractive; tall, lean, white blond hair, pilot etc., etc. Tintin had felt that his feelings for Archie would never be confessed, let alone realized. He had become infatuated with Skut and told him he could easily have fallen in love with him. The very idea of always being on the move and adventures were enough to entice him. Skut, on the other hand, said that he "felt the same way," but that Tintin was too young and that maybe, when and if the time was right, things could be different. But it never was.

Tintin had never told Archie about Skut, and suddenly he felt guilt rise up in him.

"Because whatever we had was over a long time ago," Tintin said, as gently as possible.

"Yes, and I admit that I made a mistake."

"You made the right choice. I was too young to truly understand what it would have meant to be involved with someone."

"I also said someday things might change." Skut took Tintin's hand in his and held it tight. "I think that day has come. Come with me; think of the adventures!"

Tintin closed his eyes. He didn't want to believe this was happening.

"I think," Tintin said, "that we both have had too much wine and fine talk. I think both have gone to our heads and that it would be best to just leave this and go to bed." He gave an imploring look to Skut, hoping he would just agree.

"I am not drunk," Skut replied, "and I not giving up. But I will agree, we should go to bed." He kissed the back of Tintin's hand before releasing it. "Just promise me that you will think about what I said before saying no."

Skut stood and kissed Tintin on the forehead as he walked past. "Good night little one," he said on his way out.

Tintin just stared at the floor without seeing it. He could easily dismiss the offer from Skut; too much wine, too much talk. It was understandable really. And there had been a time when it was all possible. But one thing he could not deny was that the sleeping dragon of adventure had raised its head within him. The thrill of seeking and finding tickled parts of his mind that hadn't seen the light in a long time and he started to get the itch he had just before he set out into the world.

But he also couldn't deny that taking off wasn't that easy. Archie was comfortable and liked the quiet and steady environment that Marlinspike Hall offered. He was sure that Archie would follow, but was that the point? Was it fair for him to pull Archie out of his solitude and drag him around the world just because? But, then again, was it fair for Tintin to be tied here when he couldn't stop thinking of adventure?

Too much. It was too much to think about and Tintin's head gave a throb. _Too much wine and talk indeed_, he thought. It truly was time for bed.

Finally moving from the couch, Tintin made his way upstairs. He saw no light under the master bedroom door, so he opened it slowly and stealthily so as not to wake Archie.

But he needn't have worried; Archie wasn't there. The bed hadn't even been turned down. Across the hall, the sitting room was empty too. Finally, Tintin noticed the faintest light coming from Archie's private study and found him sitting at the desk with only the dim reading lamp on. A bottle of whiskey and a half-empty glass sat in front of him on the desk.

"Are you alright?" Tintin asked tentatively. He knew Archie wasn't.

"Couldn't sleep," Archie replied, taking a drink from the glass without looking at Tintin.

Tintin just stood there. He could almost feel the room contract. It suddenly felt too warm.

"Well, why don't we just lie down?" Tintin suggested. "Even if we don't sleep, we can relax."

"I'm perfectly relaxed." Another gulp of whiskey.

"You don't look relaxed. You look tired and worn out."

"I'm far from tired but I'll give you 'worn out.'" Archie finished what was in his glass and then poured another double.

Archie hadn't acted like this for a long time. In fact, Tintin could not remember him acting this way before; the drinking, yes, but there was a dark, smoldering look on his face.

"Archie –"

"If you want to go with him," Archie spit out, giving Tintin a sharp look, "then go. As I told you, you're not a prisoner here." He took another gulp of whiskey and held the glass up, examining the liquid inside.

"Your words; not mine!" Tintin's own anger rising. "I never said that!"

"No, you didn't,"

"Look there is nothing –"

Archie slammed the glass on the desk, "THUNDERING TYPHOONS! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT HE'S DOING?" Archie anger spilled over uncontrolled. "HE'S MANIPULATING YOU! HE'S FILLING YOUR HEAD WITH IDEAS, ALL SO THAT YOU'LL RUN OFF WITH HIM!" Haddock picked up the glass and threw it against the side wall.

Tintin was shocked. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. Archie had never been this forceful or angry, at least he had never directed it at Tintin.

"If you want to sit here," Tintin said, carefully modulating his voice, "and wallow in self-pity, that's your choice. I am going to bed." With that, he turned away.

"Self-pity," Haddock repeated, putting his head back and laughing hollowly. "Tell me, Tintin, what would you call a man that has everything his heart desires right in his hands but it runs through his fingers like quicksilver?"

Tintin was not going to play his games. "I would call that man delusional." Tintin made to leave, but Archie's voice caught him.

"No, mon petit. I'm not the one deluding himself here."

Tintin had reached his limit. Without turning back around, he slammed the study door. He had to steady himself and take some deep breaths. He was unaccustomed to arguments like this. _Fine,_ Tintin thought, _if he wants to play the brooding Rochester, let him_._ But I won't be the demure little governess in his drama._ Deciding it was best to sleep alone, he headed towards his old room in the guest wing.

As Tintin got closer, the door across from his opened.

"Trouble in paradise?" Skut asked with a small smile on his face.

"Not now," Tintin said, weary of arguing. "Please."

"He's an old man, Tintin."

"He is_ not_ old! He is only in his late forties."

"Fine, I will concede that point. He is not old. But you_ are _young. And you deserve better than this." Skut closed the door and left Tintin alone with his thoughts.

Sitting on the bed in his old room, Tintin wasn't sure how this day, which had started so beautifully, had ended like this. But he was sure that his head felt heavy and his mind was swimming and he needed to lie down. There was a scratch at the door and he suddenly remembered Snowy.

"Je suis desole," Tintin said, "venir ici et de jeter avec moi." Tintin patted the comforter and Snowy jumped up. Once changed for bed and the lights off, Tintin settled in and tried to sleep. Snowy snuggled next to him and was quickly snoring peacefully. But Tintin wasn't so lucky. Imagines of exotic locations and intrigues danced in his head. But anger and anxiety wove darkly through his thoughts, clouding and distorting all the rest.

His mind whirled and he wanted the anger and bitter taste in his mouth to go away so he could sleep. But a thought came to him; _who are you mad at?_ And Tintin had to admit to himself, he wasn't entirely sure.

* * *

_ The jungle seemed to scream at him from all directions and the river was too quick! Tintin tried to paddle but it didn't help. The river was rushing faster and faster and his tiny boat hit the rapids, bouncing around so badly that he could barely stay upright. _

_ He looked around wildly but there was no Captain Haddock. "Captain! Captain! Where are you?!" Finally he saw him on the river bank. "Captain! Help me, I can't stop the boat!" But Haddock didn't move and looked on helplessly. _

_ "Don't worry" Skut was sitting in the boat with Tintin. Skut just sat back with his hands behind his head and his feet up. "Isn't this fun?! But then the best is yet to come!" _

_ Tintin looked around and saw the huge waterfall coming! Mon Dieu! They were heading right for it! "Skut, we are heading for the waterfall!" Tintin looked over but Skut was gone and there was no way to stop the boat! "Captain! Captain, help me!"_

_ Captain Haddock was gone too, and suddenly the boat tipped forward and Tintin felt weightless as he went over the edge._

_ NOOOOOOO!_

Tintin jerked awake and realized he was in bed. No Archie in sight. _Where am I_? He remembered; he was in his old bed and bedroom. The night before came rushing back. All the anger and bitterness was gone, evaporated in the cold that surrounded Tintin. He missed waking with the warmth of Archie and Snowy around him. This felt wrong on many levels.

Jumping out of bed, Tintin quickly cleaned up and dressed. He set off to find Archie and make things right. He was not going to do anything to ruin things and if Archie was hurting, he wanted to correct that as well.

But Archie was not in their bed (which clearly hadn't been slept in at all). Tintin tried both the sitting room and the study but found nothing. Tintin headed for the dining hall but was surprised to find no one there. At that moment, Nestor walked in carrying a letter on a tray.

"Nestor," Tintin said, "have you seen Captain Haddock?"

"No," Nestor replied. Tintin was taken back by the abrupt answer.

"Oh. Um, do you know if he is even in the house?"

"No," Nestor repeated, placing the letter on the plate set out for Skut.

"Well, could you just let me know when he does come back or tell him I am looking for him?'

"If I see him, I will endeavor to give him your message," Nestor said, adding almost as an afterthought, "sir."

Clearly their argument last night had not been so private. Tintin was not used to the cold shoulder from Nestor, and he realized for the first time that being on the wrong side of Nestor was not a good thing.

"Can you tell me where Mr. Skut is?" Tintin asked sheepishly.

"_He_," Nestor answered, "claimed to need a private phone so I put him in the library." With that, Nestor turned around and walked out of the room.

Tintin looked down at the letter on Skut's plate and saw it was from the airport. Picking it up, he thought he might as well deliver it if he was going to go see Skut.

Tintin was sure that Skut was serious last night but, he had to smooth the situation and bring everyone back together.

As he walked through the foyer, the main telephone rang.

"I'll get it, Nestor!" Tintin cried out. He so hoped it would be his Archie!

"Hello." Tintin said.

"Tintin, darling!" Tintin smiled; it was Bianca Castafiore.

"Hello Bianca. How are you? How is your production?"

"Oh darling! You have no idea how exhausted I am! It's just madness."

"I am sure all that work would get to anyone."

"Oh no, mon cher! That's the easy part. It's all the endless applause and curtain calls and the interviews and the fans! I am just beside myself!"

Tintin bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. _Of course, all that adulation must be so tiresome._

Bianca launched into telling him about opening night but Tintin was only partially listening. He was very disappointed that it was not Archie on the phone and he didn't know what to do. Making sure that things were right between them was first priority. No matter how long it would take, he would smooth it over and make things right.

"— and of course," Bianca said, having continued on unabated, "running into your pilot friend was such a treat for both the Professor and myself! He was –"

Tintin's attention snapped back in place.

"I'm sorry, Bianca. Who did you say you met?"

"Your friend, the pilot! Mr. Scout or Stat or something or other."

"Skut? Piotr Skut?"

"Yes! That's it. What a charming man! He attended the opening and was asking all about you and the dear Captain. Said he hadn't seen you both in ages and wanted to know just everything! Of course, the Professor and I being so fond of you both we just had to tell him the happy news!"

"Of course you did." Tintin was getting a very uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Mr. Strut was just wonderful! And what a handsome thing, too! So good-looking and that eye patch makes him look so dangerously dashing!" Bianca laughed at herself but Tintin was retreating back into his mind again. Pieces fell together like a puzzle.

_ Dangerous. Yes, I would agree with you there. That bastard. And it was all right there in front of me. I must be losing my investigative edge._

"Bianca," Tintin interrupted, "I am sorry but I do need to go."

"Oh, of course, darling! I just called to have someone leave a message for the sweet Professor to call me when he arrives home! He gets so befuddled at times, I fear he will end up in the Belgian Congo rather than Belgium!" Bianca laughed again.

"I will do that, Bianca."

"Adieu, mon cher!"

"Adieu."

Tintin hung up, the anger building in him. He looked down at the envelope in his hands. _I have done worse things in my career, _he thought, tearing open the letter.

It wasn't a letter. It was plane tickets, two of them. One was marked for Piotr Skut and the other …

"Great Snakes!" Tintin exclaimed.

Tintin began to march towards the library, when Nestor appeared.

"Sir, Master Haddock –" Nestor started

"When you see him," Tintin said rushing by, "please have him come to the library as soon as possible!"

"But, sir!"

Tintin was of focused intent and nothing was going to stop him.

Skut was on the private phone at the far end of the library. Tintin walked in and waited. Skut played with an ornate paperweight, seeming detached from the conversation.

"Only a few more days." … "Yes, I will see you soon." … "Of course I do, darling." … "I feel the same way." Skut hung up and placed the paperweight down. He turned around, his eyes widening in shock to see Tintin standing behind him.

"Business phone call?" Tintin said with a forced smile.

"Um, yes. Business associate."

"Really? Archie has lots of business associates but I don't recall ever hearing him call them 'darling' before." Tintin continued to smile but it was getting harder to maintain.

"It's a close business associate. A friend, really."

"Ah. I see. I particularly like your closing statement _'I feel the same way.'_ You used to tell me that; especially in the past whenever I told you I could fall in love with you or that I cared for you."

"Tintin, I think you are reading way too much into this." Skut walked up and placed his hands on Tintin's shoulders. "However, I must say that jealousy looks good on you, little one." He gave Tintin brilliant smile that had no impact.

Tintin pushed Skut's hands away.

"Don't call me 'little one.'" Tintin said, the smile gone, "that's for Archie only! And don't flatter yourself, jealousy is not what I am feeling right now."

"You could fool me," Skut smiled back amused.

"Then let me rid you of your delusions, you son of bitch!"

Skut's smile vanished. "Excuse me?"

"I just got off the phone with a mutual friend of ours. Bianca."

Skut's face became a mask

"She told me how thrilled she was to running into you at the opera and how you asked all about Archie and me. She said of course, being so fond of us, and so happy for us that she and the professor told you everything."

"So what's the problem?" Skut asked, playing innocent.

"What's the problem? You asked me last night how long Archie and I have been an item when you already knew!"

"This is crazy, Tintin. You're talking nonsense now."

"I don't think so. You went to that opera on purpose. You knew Bianca was singing there somehow and also knew that where Bianca was, the dear Professor would be as well. He never misses her opening nights. But what I can't figure out is how you knew about all that in the first place. I have a feeling you suspected something about Archie and me before going. How? Who told you?"

"I just happened to run into them! What's the big deal?" Skut was starting to get red in the face.

"Because you have less use for the opera than Archie, and he hates it."

"Maybe I have learned to appreciate it and he hasn't."

"WHO. TOLD. YOU!" Tintin was not backing down.

Skut began to look cornered. "I ran into Chang at the Hong Kong airport. He was arriving as I was heading for my flight."

Tintin shook his head and laughed to himself.

"Of course. Now it makes sense," Tintin said. "I wrote Chang just before he left London. I mentioned that Archie and I had finally come to an understanding and I am sure I mentioned the Professor going to Milan to see Bianca."

Skut just stood there, his face blank.

"You had such high hopes, too, that your plan would work," Tintin stated.

"Now who's flattering themselves!" Skut's insult fell on deaf ears.

"Did you forget," Tintin said with a sardonic smile, "that these were being delivered today?" He held up the open envelope.

"In the habit of opening other people's mail, are you?" Skut grabbed the envelope out of Tintin's hand.

"After speaking with Bianca, I had no problem opening that. To say I was surprised to see that a pilot would need tickets would be an understatement. Of course, unless that same pilot wasn't the one flying the plane and that he intended to take someone with him. So confident your plan would work, you bought two tickets in our names yesterday for a flight that leaves tomorrow afternoon."

Tintin would have laughed if it weren't all so sad.

"You knew that if Archie and I were together, it would be very difficult for any person to come between us. So you set about to do the one thing that might work; you pressed both our buttons and let our emotions do the work for you! You figured in a few days, the relationship would be over, Archie would be drowning his sorrows in a whiskey bottle, and I would be packing my bag to follow you out the door. Clever."

Skut didn't say anything. He face was stony and he had thunder in his eyes. Tintin almost laughed. _I have been kidnapped, beaten up, traipsed through jungles and blizzards, and dealt with Archie in his many moods. I am not the least bit afraid of you!_

"Last night it was all right there. Archie saw you working your charm, but not me. I let myself get turned around, dreaming of adventure and globetrotting. How many times did you call Archie 'old man,' 'old dog.' tell me he was too old or that I deserved better? You even called Marlinspike 'gloomy' and you made a point that I should be out and not kept inside 'chained to a desk.' No wonder he felt like I was a prisoner. You even questioned his courage and called him afraid if I remember correctly.

"You never had any intention of a relationship with me, you just didn't want to see me in a relationship with anyone else. Especially Archie."

"I stand by what I said last night," Skut said, his face still stony.

"Of course you do," Tintin said sarcastically, "if you didn't, you would have to admit it was all just a plan, and that it failed."

Both stood silent, neither giving in.

"It won't last." Skut finally said, "Haddock will never be able to give you everything you want."

"Maybe he won't," Tintin replied, "but I can tell you this - he is everything I need."

Skut sneered at the comment, and made to leave. Tintin wasn't done yet.

"Oh, and if you ever try to come between us again, so help me –"

"What?" Skut said, "I'll have to deal with you?"

"No," said a deep voice behind them. "You'll deal with _us_."

They spun around and saw Archie leaning against the library door. Skut stormed out as Tintin closed the distance between Archie and himself. Archie took Tintin's hands in his own and kissed them.

"How long have you standing there?" Tintin asked.

"Hmm," Archie said, pretending to think, "I vaguely remember someone calling someone else a 'son of a bitch.' Was that you that said that?"

"Yeah," Tintin laughed, "I was a bit upset."

"Such naughty language." Haddock winked at Tintin. "From such an innocent young boy."

"I am not a boy," Tintin quipped, "and I am far from innocent. You have already seen to that."

Haddock pretended to be shocked.

Tintin grew serious.

"I am so sorry about last night. I didn't –"

"No, mon petit. I should have gone to you as soon as you left the study and apologized."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I slept poorly and I woke up missing you and regretting everything. I should have seen what was going on, what Skut was trying to do."

"You know," Haddock said, "I really can't blame him."

"Really?!" Tintin was amazed.

"Who wouldn't want you at their side." Archie leaned down and kissed Tintin. _That makes everything better_, Tintin thought. In the distance, they heard a door slam.

"I think we may have our house to ourselves." Archie said with a smile.

"That's nice," Tintin said. "_Our house."_

"You know what else is nice," Archie whispered in Tintin's ear.

"I can think of a few things." Tintin whispered back.

"Breakfast," Archie said, straightening up. "I'm starving!"

"Come," Tintin said, laughed, "let's get you feed so we can start today's adventure."


End file.
